privateonourownfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Gonzales
Alex Gonzales is the only chef at "The Greens". He is a best friend and a roommate of Sid Biller, who was his childhood best friend. Early Years Alex was born to a second-generation immigrants from Puerto Rico. H is father Juan owned a small restaurant at the country, which he brought to a truck business. His family is a large family, consisting of five sisters and three brothers. Till this day, Alex is not sure whether Juan is really a biological father, as his mother had many lovers. Anyways, since childhood, his family moved around a lot in America, mostly due to citizenship problems. The longest stay was at Texas, as he spent his school years with Sid. Shortly after graduation, his family moved to Los Angeles, as Sid joined his godparents house a few years later. Education & Occupation Unlike Sid, Alex showed some academic achievements at early years. He was surprisingly good at art, which shows his artistic skills later on. However, as being friends with Sid, his grades fell drastically. He did succeed to graduate from high school, with an average grade of C+. (which Sid still thinks that he cheated at final tests.) After graduation, the Gonzales moved into Los Angeles as they found a murder-scene, cheap apartment. However, as soon as Alex got his new job at The Greens, he moved out of the crowded house and moved into Windsor Apartment with Sid. Throughout the whole story, Alex is described as an excellent chef. Also, he has a truck-deli business of his own that he started with Sid. He is very good at creating new menus like 'taco pudding' and 'kimchi tortilla', which are the top menus of his own deli. Personality Being best friends with Sid, Alex is a skilled prankster and schemer as well. However, aside from the duo, Alex is a kind, caring gentleman. When Sid is not around with his stupid games, Alex is a genuine character- even Della, a judgemental cynic, says highly of him. A devoted Catholic who grew with five Gonzales sisters, he is a feminist who respects women in general. Alex's daily duty is to make sure Sid doesn't do anything stupid to kill himself. *One of the biggest mysteries of The Greens Bar is Alex turning into a jerk around Sid. Another mystery is "why doesn't Sid have medical illness?" *Alex is secretly taking care of Sid's health by replacing hamburger patty with veggie meat, sipping vitamin into his coke, or switching his butter bucket into magarine. He keeps putting extra money in Sid's pockets to help. Sid still has no idea at all. Love Life Until recently, Alex was involved in a 5-years of serious relationship with a washed-up model Vicky from Slovakia. Later he found that Vicky had sex with her agent, she claimed that she was forced to. As a feminist, he does not believe in 'hook-ups', so he actively reaches out to many women- that's why Alex rolled himself up at several dating sites, but none of them ended up great. *Vicky, his ex-girlfriend, later comes over and tells him that she is pregnant with the agent and engaged. *Nikki Clearwater, a new waitress, also showed interest in Alex. However, he refused to be involved with his co-worker. *Alex asked Della out once, but Della rejected him, saying that "she is a strong believer in hook-ups." Alex still shows interest in Della, who is also a Catholic and immigrant.